


Was It Worth It

by IcePrincesChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Fluff & Angst, Mentioned Usopp - Freeform, Presumed Death, the fluff comes in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Yasopp goes back to Syrup village expecting to meet his wife and son, but finds something that no-one could've imagined..."She's gone..."





	Was It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilion_9226](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amilion_9226), [Dragowolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragowolf/gifts), [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



> Sorry for my laaate post! I have a national exam in a month and I barely have any time left to write and/or post, so...

"She's gone..."

That's all the old man said, hurrying past him to get inside his home and away from the storm.

And it seems all fitting, the storm and the howling winds and the razor sharp rains, complementing the storm that raged inside his chest the moment he heard those words, said in such a dismissive manner, as if they were discussing the crops or the pigs or the weather, not his dear wife's lonely demise and his little boy who's nowhere to be found.  
And Yasopp is tempted to just go out there and roam the island in search for his kid. East-Blue storms were like breeze compared to the ones found in the New World. But, thoses tiresome years at sea taught him to steel his heart and summon his wits in such matters. And he could tell, the moment he stepped foot on the threshold of his home, that no-one had lived in here for some time. And no matter how much he wished it wasn't true, reality is something no-one short of a God could change, and he might be many things but God is not one of them. And worse, the world he focused on the world around him with his minds eye, feeling that mental net expand over the island, with all the shapes and impressions it provided, he knew that no matter where he searches in this old port, he will never find his boy.

He touched the back of a wooden chair in his son's room trying desperately to reconnect with a soul that will more likely curse and hate him for the rest of his life. And how could his boy not resent him after he left him lonely in this island. He must've been shunned and insulted and starved while he, himself, was riding the seas with no care to the world. He felt guilt eating him inside. Guilt for the woman he swore to cherish and protect and the child he claimed he loved and yet abandoned here with no way to care for himself.

He passed his hand over the book covers, rows and rows stocked in every otherwise vacant corner of the room: on and under the desk, under the bed, on the nightstand, on the floor and even on the many wooden shelfs nailed to the wall.

He felt pride swell his heart, but he bitterly squashed it. He had no right to take pride when he doesn't even know what his son looks like now "...if he survived until now..." supplied a small voice at the back of his mind, one he heard every time he looked at the stars, picturing a woman at the other edge of the world with eyes darker than the skies and a smile more radiant than the full moon, and a small child held in her arms waving a dark chubby hand while chanting "papa...papa..." on that cliff facing the sea.

He hated himself, he really did. And for the first time, he dared voice those thoughts...

"Was it worth it..."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is NOT mine. The credit goes to Amilion_9226 who requested this story. Thank you so much, my friend.


End file.
